


If You Were Here.

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Disfigurement, Grieving, Hurt, Loss, Major accident, Mourning, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Sal Fisher wishes his mom had never died. Was it his fault? Go through a short journey of one of the worst days for him; the anniversary of her death.





	If You Were Here.

“ It was all my fault, wasn’t it?   
I had to be stupid.   
I had to pet that dog.   
If it had just killed me  
And I hadn’t tried to scream  
She wouldn’t have come so soon  
She wouldn’t have died for me.   
I should be dead.   
Not her.   
I’m sorry, dad. “

Sally crumpled up the note, discarding it amongst the tens of other drafts he had scattered around his trashcan. He put his head in his hands, trying hard to calm down. Always, on this day, the anniversary of his mother’s death, Sal felt an overwhelming sensation of guilt. His father told him that this year they would spend it together, they would go do something and celebrate her life. 

As usual, Dad had backed out. Work was more important. He told Sal to take $20, go out, and grieve on his own. It hurt his heart but what else could he do? 

Sal has reluctantly taken the money and dragged himself to his room, trying to leave Dad a note before he left. His mind was too frazzled to think of anything good, though, which is why all those pieces of paper were scattered on the floor. Sitting there now, Sal decided he had to just suck it up and go. 

She was still buried in Jersey. He was lucky the bus fare wasn’t too expensive. He was able to get to the designated location and even buy a small bundle of flowers. Sally clutched them tightly as he approached her grave. 

Slowly lowering himself to his knees, Sally looked around to assure no one was near. Resting the flowers near Mom’s headstone, Sal reached up and hesitantly removed his prosthetic, placing it atop her grave. 

“Mom? Are you here?”

He didn’t know why he was asking. He didn’t have the Super Gear Boy, he couldn’t charge up her presence. 

“I miss you. I miss home.” He wrapped his arms around himself, staring at his reflection on the grey tombstone. “I’m sorry we don’t visit you much anymore, Mom. Dad and I moved to this place called Addison Apartments, outside of Jersey. We always swore we’d get out of here, but I...” he paused. “...I never thought...it would be without you.”

Sal’s voice cracked halfway through the last part of the sentence. 

“Dad’s doing well, I think. But he’s always working. I don’t...talk to him much. I think he’s too busy for me. If you were here again—nevermind. I won’t say that. But I wish he’d pay attention to me again. It feels like he doesn’t want to be around me. Mom, do you think he blames me as much as I blame me?

“I know you wouldn’t have, Mom, but..I think...sometimes, I think you should. Up in heaven, I think you look down and wonder why you had to have me. Why I couldn’t just be a good kid and listen to you. If I had waited for you, if I didn’t run off—!”

Sal covered his face, stifling a sob. Despite this, the tears began to fall faster than he could stop them. His crying wracked his body, his shoulders trembling with every choked sob and gasp for air. 

“Mom I can’t do this without you! I cant, I cant,” he moaned, biting his lip. “It’s too hard, I just can’t do it anymore. Why can’t I just be with you? Why can’t you come back? Why—“

“Sal..?” A whisper came from behind him. 

Sal froze immediately, his eyes widening from within his palms. A chill ran down his spine. “Yes..?”

A hand came down on his shoulder. Then, he was pulled into a hug. 

“Come on, bud. Grab your mask. How about we go get some ice cream? You know...Mom used to love doing that. Seeing the smile on your face. She’d be so proud of you now, Sally.”

It was his father. 

Sally melted into the embrace, sobbing harder than before. 

“You’re so strong, Sal. You know, before you were born, she said to me, ‘I know he’s going to be something great, I just know it.’ And, well...Sal, she wasn’t wrong.” Dad smiled, squeezing Sal’s shoulders. “We’re both proud of you, kiddo. Stop crying, okay?”

Sal wiped his eyes, sniffling as he took in his father’s words. 

“Let’s just go get the ice cream, okay..?”

“....okay,” Sally murmured, allowing a slight smile to cross his face. 

“Good. Let’s go,” Dad said with a smile, standing up and waiting for Sal to put his mask on before grabbing his hand, leading him off to get the sweet treat.


End file.
